


Late Night Robbery

by Orange_peel



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluffy, Marvel - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_peel/pseuds/Orange_peel
Summary: Peter Parker notices that something’s not right on late night patrol walking past the gas station.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Late Night Robbery

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! My tumblr is To Be A Kitchen Cat if you are interested in more !

You always hated the late night shit. The drunk men wandering into the shop on their way home with a stomach full of alcohol and a lack of manners.

You did get the odd nice person coming through to pick up something they forgot in their weekly shop, but unfortunately those visits were far and few.

You checked your phone, wishing for the time to be up, however you were still only an hour into your shift.

Later you began to notice that the visits from the customers had come to a standstill, giving you an excuse to watch videos on your phone. This had been going on for about twenty minutes until you heard the door open. 

You saw two men walking in.

“Hey sorry, we’ve got a policy that you’re not allowed to wear hoods in the store” you shouted out to them. 

They blatantly ignored your comment and began making their way towards you.

You thought they would be buying cigarettes so you turned around to unlock the cabinet, but when you turned back to the men what you didn’t expect to see was a gun.

The man who carried the gun began climbing over the counter to hold it to your head as the other one tried to open the cash register, but to no avail.

“Open the fucking register” the man holding the gun exclaimed.

Your shaking hands reached to your pocket and grabbed at the collection of keys. Just as you began fumbling to find the right one, you heard the click of the door closing behind someone.

You spared a glance over and saw that Spider-Man had entered and was walking straight towards you.

“Now that’s no way to treat a lady” he said.

You were shocked by the sound of his voice, you expected it to sound like someone much older than, what sounded like, a teenage boy.

Too distracted by how young he was and how scared you were, you didn’t realise that he shot a web at the gun until you felt it fly just past your head. As soon as you were freed from the weapon you bolted it for the back room to hide. All that you heard next door were crashes and bangs and a few groans from the criminals.

Suddenly there were three soft knocks on the door to the back room.

“Hey, umm it’s me, Spider-Man, can you let me in?” He said, almost nervously.

“A-are you okay?” He asked.

You mumbled a yes and reached for your phone to call your boss.

“If you’re trying to call your boss, I’ve already done that. He said you can have the night off and he’ll come with the police now, but to get a nights rest.”

You nodded your head, still in shock from what happened.

“I can walk you home if you’d like?” 

“Ye-yeah sure thanks” you said. The mask hiding the blush coming up Parker’s face.

As you were walking home, Spider-Man began talking about what happened, clearly pleased with himself about what he had done. You weren’t completely listening but then it went something like “and then he tried to punch me and I blocked him and shot him with my web and then he fell onto the floor and then I webbed and then and then...”. You were surprised about how long he could speak without breathing, you were sure he only took five breaths in the twenty minute walk back to your apartment.

“Well... this is me” you said, still not completely looking at him.

“O-okay. I just realised I um, I never got your name?” he said.

“I’ll only give you mine if you tell me yours.” You said, eager to know who the real Spider-Man was.

“Nice try” he laughed. “I’ll see you around!” He said as he began swinging back to wherever he was from.

—————————————————————————————

The next day you woke up to your mum worriedly mumbling about how “police are at the door” and “what did you do?”.

You went into your living room and began recounting your memories from the previous night.

One police officer was a little too enthusiastic, asking “so what was the REAL Spider-Man like? How did he beat them up? How old is he? Do you know who he really is?”. You told him that you can’t really remember that much because of the shock and that you needed to get ready for school. 

As you were leaving you said goodbye to your mum and looked out the window to check the weather. What you were surprised to see was a pathway full of journalists waiting for you to, presumably, reveal who the real Spider-Man was.

One of the police officers gave you a pat on the shoulder and giggled out a “good luck kid” after looking out the window.

Today was going to be weird, you thought to yourself.


End file.
